Un lugar mágico
by oxybry
Summary: Con el corazón roto una vez más a causa de su madre, Kyoko se esta cayendo a pedazos, una sombra aparece para recogerlos y llevarla a un lugar lleno de magia que le recordara que no esta sola
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip beat ni sus personajes son mios

* * *

Indefensa, sus defensas hechas pedazos, el dolor y la angustia que le oprimían el pecho y le comprimían el alma, y esta vez no habría nadie para recoger los pedazos. Recuerdos… si recordaba este sentimiento pero en aquel tiempo a pesar de ser una niña la herida no había sido tan profunda, no lo admitiría pero muy dentro de su alma brillaba la esperanza que "ella" la reconociera que estuviese orgullosa y en solo cuestión de segundos esa misma esperanza la había roto más allá de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Apretó una piedra violeta contra su pecho

-Corn

Una sombra apareció frente a ella.

\- Cada vez que llames mi nombre así sea en un susurro aquí estaré.

La angustia, la desesperación, el dolor, cuando lo vio todo se desbordo, la represa se había roto, las lágrimas que no había derramado en años de silencioso sufrimiento eran ahora imparables.

Él se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella limpiando suavemente el camino de lágrimas de sus mejillas

-Ella…yo…sabia…siempre-e …supe…que…yo era insignificante -las palabras trataban de hacerse camino a través del llanto – .Estoy completamente sola – Su vos contenía tanto dolor que sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón.

-Kyoko chan –dijo tomándola del mentón- escúchame no eres insignificante no ahora no nunca. No estás sola yo estoy contigo esta noche y siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca te dejare. Recuerda que detrás de las nubes hay un cielo claro cargado de luz

Él lo dijo con toda su alma y para ella significo el mundo, tiro los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a él como si fuera lo único que le permitiera seguir respirando. Siempre lo supo en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Corn regresaría por ella, que Corn nunca la dejaría.

* * *

 **Dejarlo allí o seguirlo he ahí el dilema. Si siguen baila conmigo de pronto para el sábado o el domingo suba el siguiente capítulo XD, solo no me podía sacar esto de la cabeza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip beat, ni sus personajes son míos

* * *

Conocía esa mirada, la había visto reflejada muchos años atrás al verse a si mismo en el espejo, un cascarón vacío eso es todo lo que queda mientras te hundes en las profundidades de la desesperación.

Sabía lo que esa mujer había hecho cuando ella era una niña, había sido testigo de sus lágrimas como Corn el hada, pero nunca imagino que sería capaz de destrozarla tanto para dejar la vista devastadora que tenía en estos momentos.

Las heridas que dejaron esas palabras demorarían en sanar y ella necesitaría una mano que evitara que se hundiese.

La escucho llamar el nombre que le puso de niña.

\- Cada vez que llames mi nombre así sea en un susurro aquí estaré

Después tendría explicaciones que dar y seguramente ella lo odiaría, pero ahora el seria quien ella quisiese que fuese.

La escucho, la dejo llorar en su hombro mientras se aferraba su cuello, paso sus manos por su espalda tratando de calmar los temblores de su pequeño cuerpo. Cuando las lágrimas se detuvieron supo que se había dormido. La separo suavemente de él y deslizo su abrigo sobre ella, tomándola con delicadeza la situó en el asiento de su auto.

No estaba seguro de donde llevarla, si estaba sola en este parque seguramente no quería que nadie la viera, pensó llevarla a su apartamento pero decidió en contra de ello. Solo había un lugar en el que deberían estar ahora. Tomo su teléfono y marco a las dos personas que lo podrían ayudar sin preguntar o eso esperaba.

* * *

-Desearía poder protegerte del mundo, evitar que te hicieran daño pero no puedo, son tus batallas para ser luchadas. Solo puedo estar a tu lado, ser tu apoyo, ser tu fuerza. Las palabras que dije las dije en serio y pienso cumplirlas hasta el día de mi muerte _–_ dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

* * *

Después del tercer timbre respondieron la línea, una voz alegre contesto del otro lado de la línea

-Ren, ¿En con que puedo ayudarte en esta adorable noche?

-Necesito cancelar todos mis compromisos por el próximo par de días – el tono de su voz no pasó desapercibido por Lory

-Ren llevo años diciéndote que necesitas vacaciones, pero ¿porque ahora?, las grabaciones de tragic maker están a punto de terminar, no creo que sea el mejor momento.

-…presidente es sobre Kyoko

-¿Qué paso Ren? ¿Está bien Mogami san? – se escuchaba la agitada voz del presidente del otro lado de la línea.

-Ella… la vio, ella escucho lo que dijo esa mujer. Ahora está conmigo, pero no, no está bien, por favor que Sawara san libere su agenda también.

-Ren ¿Qué estás pensando hacer? ¿Por qué esta ella contigo? Necesito respuestas.

-Son respuestas que no puedo dar ahora…por favor confía en mi

-…de acuerdo, cuida de ella y déjame saber cualquier cosa que necesites

-Gracias

* * *

 **Al final no me lo puede sacar de la cabeza XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip beat ni sus personajes son míos

Yashiro Yukihito descansaba tranquilamente en su departamento cuando su celular sonó, cuando miro el identificador de llamadas se sorprendió.

-¿Ren?

-Yukihito lamento llamarte a esta hora pero más que mi manager siempre te he considerado mi amigo

-¿Ren que pasó?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor

-Por supuesto Ren, pero, ¿Está todo bien?

-…No tengo tiempo para explicarlo, ¿podrías comprarme dos tiquetes de shinkansen para la línea Tokaido y luego encontrarte conmigo en el parqueadero del ala este de la estación Tokio?

-… En media hora estoy allá

-También podrías pasar a recoger algo de ropa a mi departamento un par de Jeans, unos suéteres, unas deportivas y prestarme un par de tus lentes.

-De acuerdo

-Gracias… Yuki.

* * *

Cuando Yukihito se encontró con Ren, se sorprendió de encontrar también a Kyoko dormida en su coche, arropada por la chaqueta de este. Sus ojos se entristecieron

-Ella lo vio ¿cierto?

-…Si… ¿Los tienes?

-Sí, son en la línea Mozomi. En el bolso esta todo lo que pediste

-¿Te puedes quedar con ella mientras me cambio? – el solo asintió

Ren regreso vistiendo un par de jeans, un sueter blanco, un blazer café, un par de zapatillas deportivas y los lentes de Yashiro con parte de su cabello sujeto de un lado, mientras el resto cubría la otra mitad de su rostro, pasaba perfectamente como un estudiante universitario.

Desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y la tomo en sus brazos, mientras ella aun dormida se acomodaba contra su pecho. Yashiro los acompaño hasta la plataforma.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?

\- Es una chica fuerte, ella estará bien. Solo necesita tiempo.

-¿A dónde la llevas?

-Al lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez

-…

-…Ya nos conocíamos Yashiro, ella no lo sabía hasta hoy. Ella no sabía que el amigo que conoció hace 10 años que atesora en sus recuerdos soy yo, el que ya ha visto el dolor que le causa esa…mujer – escupió con veneno esto último.

Yashiro estaba sorprendido. El destino funcionaba de maneras misteriosas. En otra situación hubiese hecho algún comentario para molestarlo. Pero ahora entendía que había historias cuyas raíces son muy profundas. La traición, el dolor y la desesperación los había traído a este punto. Las raíces eran profundas tal vez había llegado el momento de florecer

-La dejamos en tus manos Ren, no lo digo solo por mí. Lo digo por todos los que la queremos, por todos a los que les ha robado el corazón como amiga, como hermana, como rival, como hija, como nieta– el mencionado solo asintió.

'Quien lo hubiese pensado la leyenda convirtiéndose en realidad'

 ** _"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a_** **_aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad**. Ni skip beat ni sus personajes son míos

Gracias como siempre por el apoyo, espero disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo

* * *

Le dolía verla así frágil como una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse en pedazos, volvió a mirar a través de la ventana la hermosa vista del monte fuji, siempre se imaginó regresando con ella a su lugar especial. Nunca imagino que sería tan pronto, nunca imagino que sería bajo estas circunstancias.

Ella durmió tranquila las dos horas y media que duró el trayecto y el veló de su sueño.

Una vez en la habitación del hotel él la dejo en su cama, mañana sería un nuevo día. Intento retirarse a la suya pero sus pequeños puños se aferraban a su camisa. No tenía el corazón para dejarla sola, se deshizo de sus zapatos y blaizer y se acomodó a su lado en la cama acariciando suavemente sus cabellos.

Los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la cortina la fueron despertando, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era este lugar? Por un momento sintió pánico. En esos momentos una puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Ren de ojos verdes con un par de par de bolsas en las manos.

Todo regreso a su mente de golpe las palabras de esa…mujer, Ren era Corn, Corn no era un hada las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de nuevo, apretó sus puños en las sábanas, cuando sintió la calidez de unos brazos cubriéndola como una manta.

Ren era Corn, Corn no era un hada pero había vuelto por ella, estaba con ella, prometió quedarse con ella. No importaba quien fuera, el siempre sería su príncipe de las hadas, el que la consolaba, el que la alegraba. Él al fin y al cabo era a la vez los dos hombres que más amaba. Una vez más se aferró a él.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco

-…Kioto – sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

-Yo lamento causar tantos problemas yo sé que no soy más que una molestia y que le he causado muchos inconvenientes con mi comportamiento.

-Kyoko mírame – al ver que ella se rehusaba a mirarlo utilizo su mano para levantar su rostro – acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije anoche. Y nunca jamás vuelvas a pensar que eres una molestia, no importa lo que esa…mujer diga. Tú vales demasiado y aquel que se atreva a decir lo contrario está muy pero muy equivocado.

Ahora comete el desayuno- dijo pasándole una bolsa-, en la otra bolsa hay algo de ropa que me tome la libertad de comprarte y no, no te disculpes.

* * *

El agua de la ducha golpeando contra su piel, la hizo recordar una lejana memoria, donde corría bajo la fuerte lluvia buscando a Corn, buscando el único consuelo al cruel trato se su madre.

'Yo no tengo hijos' recordó sus palabras, sintió sus piernas desfallecer y dejo escapar sus lágrimas.

'No estás sola, yo estoy aquí'. Él siempre estaría cuando ella más lo necesitara.

* * *

Kyoko salió del baño vistiendo un vestido veraniego blanco con estampados florales rojos, violetas y pequeños detalles verdes que comenzaban justo debajo del busto. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente hasta su cintura para luego caer suelto hasta sus rodillas, completados con unas bailarinas rojas y el cabello recogido en una media cola.

Ren la esperaba vistiendo muy parecido a la noche anterior solo que esta vez no llevaba sus lentes de contacto, ni los lentes de Yashiro.

-Gracias por la ropa…

-…Llámame como prefieras Kyoko, Ren o … Corn

-...Yo tengo muchas preguntas

-Lo se…pero antes de responderlas ¿darías un paseo conmigo?

* * *

 **Los reviews son el alimento de mi alma, asi que a trabajar lol!**

 **¿Las haré esperar o publicare mañana? Eso si va a tener fin antes del 20. Ya me imagino que el manga no va a ir como quisieramos XD pero soñar no cuesta nada.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad**. Skip beat ni sus personajes son míos

Gracias por alimentarme con sus comentarios, ellos hicieron posible que este capitulo llegara más rápido XD

Lo prometido es deuda asi que disfrútenlo

Sumi onechan por favor no te comas las uñas XD aquí tienes el capitulo

* * *

Caminaban en silencio disfrutando de la brisa primaveral, del olor de la hierba entre mezclado con el perfume de las flores que crecían por aquí y por allá unido al suave aroma de la madera húmeda. Su camino se fue alejando de la zona más habitada internándose entre la frondosa vegetación. Se escuchaba el crujir de las ramas secas cuando eran pisadas, el canto de los pájaros celebrando el nacimiento de un nuevo día y el suave arrullo del movimiento del agua y su golpeteo contra las rocas. Pequeños animales se movían entre los arbustos o se refugiaban en sus hogares al sentirlos pasar.

Un camino muy parecido había recorrido muchos años atrás, buscando un lugar en el cual poder llorar, un camino en el que conoció al que sería su fuerza. Uno que nunca pensó volvería a recorrer.

El sonido del agua corriendo se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daban y tras caminar un par de metros más encontraron el lugar.

Las rocas en forma de hamburguesa, el agua corriendo tranquilamente, los arboles irguiéndose ofreciendo su saludo al sol, pequeños musgos aferrándose a sus tallos como un abrigo, lagunas formándose entre las rocas más cercanas a las orillas. Las mariposas y colibríes bailando entre las flores multicolores que crecen libremente por todo el lugar, los rayos del sol colándose a través de los arboles reflejándose en el agua iluminando todo el lugar, trayéndole la chispa necesaria para la vida

No supo en qué momento se había quedado atrás hasta que una dulce y alegre voz la llamo.

-Vamos Kyoko chan

Su mano se extendía para que ella la tomara, la misma sonrisa de años atrás, cálida, llena de amor, libre de la presión del mundo mientras el sol se posaba en su espalda.

-De verdad estas aquí – pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos y sonrió. Una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos, una sonrisa que nacía del corazón, pura, inocente, genuina.

-Te lo prometí o ¿no?, siempre estaré contigo

Tomo su mano y lo dejo guiarla hasta un pequeño espacio rodeado de flores donde descansaba una manta y una canasta

-¿Cómo?

-Podre no ser un príncipe de las hadas, pero yo también puedo hacer mi magia – dijo mientras le daba un ramito de florecillas de sauco, que hacia un momento no estaba allí.

-Gracias – dijo mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas

-Me alegra poder complacer a su alteza – dijo haciendo una principesca reverencia. Me concedería el placer de su compañía en este bello día.

-El placer es todo mío. Guie el camino honorable caballero. Ambos sonrieron, el galantemente le ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto.

La magia estaba en el aire

* * *

Los reviews son mi alimento, asi que manos a la obra jajaja


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad**. Skip beat ni sus personajes son míos

Probablemente ya notaron que el rating cambio a T. No estoy muy segura que los capítulos finales entren en K+ XD . Espero disfruten el capitulo

Sumi onechan como sabes que la loca eres tu y no ellos XD. Mas dulce viene en camino

* * *

Mientras Ren buscaba un par de botellas de agua vio como Kyoko se acercaba a las flores que se esparcían en una parte de la orilla y jugueteaba con ellas y no pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo su visión periférica capto movimiento entre los arbustos cercanos y decidió mirar de qué se trataba.

Kyoko sintió a Ren acercarse y paro por un momento su trabajo con las flores, de pronto noto que venía ocultando algo entre las manos.

-Corn ¿Qué tienes allí?

-¿Dónde? – dijo tratando de hacer el desentendido

-¿En tus manos? ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

-Si te refieres a esto –dijo mostrándole un conejito – es nuestro almuerzo – afirmo con seriedad

A Ren le dolían los pulmones y la cara de tratar de contener la risa, al ver la cara de horror de Kyoko. Se había quedado petrificada en donde estaba.

Cuando por fin reacciono camino hacia él y en menos de un segundo le había arrebatado el animalito de las manos.

-¿¡Estás loco!? Como puedes si quiera pensarlo

-ja ja ja – Ren se dobló y con un brazo trataba de calmar su ataque de risa- Ky- Kyoko chan lo siento, lo siento, solo era una broma.

-…¿?

-Encontré a ese pequeño amiguito – dijo señalando al conejito. En los arbustos cercanos, estaba atrapado en unas enredaderas. Si te fijas tiene una de las patitas traseras lastimada y lo cogí para ver si podíamos curarlo.

-…Oh – miro la pata del conejito – cierto

-De verdad pensaste que no los íbamos a comer – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa picara

Kyoko enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Corn, deja de burlarte de mí.

-No me puedes culpar Kyoko chan, eres tan linda - dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del conejo en los brazos de Kyoko.

* * *

Le limpiaron la pata al conejito y luego ataron un pedazo de tela donde tenía el aruño para luego dejarlo ir, pensaron que huiría a su guarida, pero el animal parecía estar cómodo con ellos y se quedó jugueteando en el claro con las mariposas.

Mientras se lavaban las manos en la corriente Kyoko mirando a lo lejos le hablo a Ren

-Sabes nunca pensé que atesoraría tanto este lugar, no hasta que te conocí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nunca me dedique a apreciarlo, solamente era el lugar donde podía venir a llorar sin que nadie me viera, un lugar donde nadie me escucharía – dijo con una voz llena de tristeza…solo quería por un momento imaginar que ella me quería, que yo le importaba – la voz se le quebró al decir esto último.

-Kyoko chan…

-No Corn, finalmente ella lo dijo, algo dentro de mí siempre lo supo, y aunque me duele y mucho, la parte de mí que se aferraba a la esperanza de que ella sintiese algo por mí se desvaneció. No hay odio solo vacío.

-Déjame llenar ese vacío- ella lo miro brevemente y sonrió

-Ya lo hiciste, lo hiciste hace diez años cuando nos encontramos en este claro y me dejaste creer que eras un hada, jugaste conmigo, me hiciste sonreír, volaste para mí y este dejo de ser el lugar para desahogar mi tristeza y dolor, se convirtió en el lugar que pase los mejores días de mi infancia, los que más atesoro en mi corazón. Y lo volviste hacer anoche cuando estuviste por y para mí cuando me estaba hundiendo en la desesperación. Cuando me has traído de regreso a nuestro lugar – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-También fueron los mejores momentos no solo de mi infancia, si no de mi vida Kyoko chan – dijo mientras le ponía una corona de flores sobre sus cabellos

Ella lo miro sorprendida y luego sonriendo le dijo

-Gracias

-Toda princesa necesita una corona – dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara – Es hora de comer

-…

* * *

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Los reviews son el alimento de mi alma, asi que ya saben!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip beat, ni sus personajes son míos.

Si quieren más pidan mas! De pronto y se los concedo

* * *

-¿Comer? ¿Dijiste comer? Debo estar soñando, porque eso es lo último que alguna vez espere escuchar de tu boca, déjame ver si el calor no te está afectando – dijo en tono de burla – mientras se empinaba y ponía una mano en su frente – o es que acaso vinimos a parar a un universo paralelo.

-Muy graciosa Kyoko chan – dijo mientras la sujetaba por la cintura para ayudarla a mantener el balance ya que estaba empinaba sobre unas piedras – Y yo que lo prepare con tanto esmero – le dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-No hay derecho

-¿A qué?

-A que puedas hacer una cara tan adorable – soltó sin pensarlo. Apenas se dio cuenta que había respondido en voz alta, sintió como la piel de todo el cuerpo se le calentaba, especialmente la de la cara.

-¿Adorable? Oh Kyoko chan y yo que esperaba apuesto, varonil, encantador – dijo fingiéndose afectado, aunque su corazón estuviese latiendo desenfrenado

-Tonto Corn – dijo mientras lo golpeaba juguetonamente en el pecho.

-Vamos que quiero que pruebes lo que he preparado

-Espera un momento tú lo preparaste, quiero decir lo cocinaste – dijo con un sutil nerviosismo en la voz.

Jamás podría olvidar el desastroso Maui omu y estaba segura de no querer morir aún y mucho menos de una intoxicación alimenticia

-Por supuesto que no Kyoko chan, me conoces muy bien y sabes que si mi vida dependiera de cocinar seguramente ya estaría muerto.

-Tienes – risas - toda la razón

-Sabes, se supone que dijeras que estaba equivocado – dijo mientras sacaba unas cajitas de la canasta.

-Pero es que acaso no te enseñaron que está mal decir mentiras

-…..

-….

Ambos estallaron en un ataque de risas.

* * *

Kyoko abrió la caja para encontrarse con un jugoso filete de hamburguesa con un huevo encima, sus ojos se iluminaron tanto que podían hacer palidecer al sol.

-Lo recordaste, recordaste que es mi favorito – le faltaba poco para dar saltitos

-Cómo olvidarlo. Además que mejor comida que esta para la princesa del reino de las hamburguesas.

Kyoko comió feliz, sin olvidar obligar a comer a Ren hasta que el pobre amenazaba con ponerse verde. Una vez terminada la comida y recogidos los empaques, se sentaron en la manta disfrutando de su entorno

-Kyoko te gustaría escuchar una historia – Ella lo miro a los ojos y asintió – Ven, acuéstate aquí – dijo señalando su regazo.

-No como se te acurre, no puedo hacer eso

-Por favor – dijo recurriendo a su arma secreta, los infames ojos de cachorro abandonado

Kyoko soltó un suspiro, era imposible negarle algo cuando hacia esa cara

* * *

 **Sumi onechan. No el no es un mago, solo tiene la magia de un hombre enamorado XD**

 **A los que siguen baila conmigo lamento la demora con el capitulo, pero si sale como espero que salga, la espera habrá valido la pena**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip beat, ni sus personajes son míos.

Porque ustedes lo pidieron y yo no me aguante las ganas XD. Disfrútenlo

* * *

Kyoko cedió y ahora su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Ren, mientras el cuerpo de él reposaba contra el tronco de un árbol, desde su posición podía apreciar las líneas de su mandíbula, el largo de sus pestañas, su mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Esta es la historia de un niño que pretendió ser un príncipe de las hadas para hacer feliz a una pequeña niña que conoció en un claro a la orilla de un rio

Kyoko volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos antes de volver a enfocarlos hacia el horizonte.

-Un viaje de trabajo trajo a su padre a una ciudad japonesa llamada Kioto y lo trajo consigo. Un día mientras su padre trabajaba se escabullo al bosque cercano hasta que encontró un riachuelo. Mientras estaba allí, una pequeña niña de coletas negras y ojos dorados llego llorando y le pregunto si era un hada - Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

El niño pensó que ya que se iría pronto no haría ningún daño dejar creer a la niña que era un príncipe de las hadas, jugaron, se rieron y él le conto de su vida, le conto como las alas de su padre eran demasiado grandes y ella siendo una niña inocente lo tomo literalmente, pero él se sintió aliviado de que ella lo escuchara.

Sin embargo sus días juntos terminaron.

Kyoko noto como sus ojos se entristecieron y tomaba aire para continuar

El niño siempre la llevo en su corazón, pero la presión, las burlas y la desesperación que sufría fueron llenando su corazón de oscuridad, poco a poco sus alas se marchitaban.

Lo sintió vacilar

-Ren no es necesario que sigas

-Pero quiero hacerlo, ¿me escucharas hasta el final?

-Tiene un final feliz

-Eso dependerá de ti

Kyoko le sostuvo la mano y lo alentó a que siguiera con su historia

Los años pasaron y del chico inocente de aquellos años nada quedo. La oscuridad se adueñó por completo de él e hizo cosas terribles e hirió a las personas que más quería. Causo un daño irreparable, que lo dejo sumido en el vacío total, no comía, no dormía, nada le importaba. Pero un día cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida una persona apareció frente a su puerta- ella apretó su mano

-Algo así como un hada madrina – le dijo sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus cabellos

Y le ofreció una segunda oportunidad.

Dejando atrás a sus padres se exilió a sí mismo a tierras lejanas donde adopto un nuevo nombre y apariencia.

Sus alas empezaron a desplegarse surcando un nuevo cielo. Pero su corazón se sentía vacío, pero la vida quiso que esa nueva persona se reencontrara con la niña que hacía 10 años dejo atrás, ella había cambiado al igual que él, pero aún seguía creyendo que Corn era un hada. No podía revelar quién era, pero el destino es una cosa curiosa y los reunió nuevamente esta vez mientras él lucia su apariencia original y una vez más le dejo creer que era un hada. Él no estaba listo para revelarle la verdad y no quería romper su corazón.

Pero un día escucho algo que sabía devastaría a la dulce damita, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ella no lo hubiese escuchado, quería protegerla de todo dolor. Decidió asegurarse que estuviese bien y la encontró sola de noche en un parque…el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Subió su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de Ren

-Tus alas crecieron realmente hermosas y ahora vuelas en un inmenso cielo azul.

-Tú las ayudaste a crecer – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Silencio

-…Volaras para mí una vez más como cuando éramos niños.

-Sus deseos son ordenes su alteza, pero antes su alteza aunque es mi gran placer servir como vuestra almohada debe dejar ir el regazo de este noble caballero para poder cumplir con vuestras demandas.

-Oh mmm – se levantó de rapidez mientras los colores trepaban a su rostro – Cuando desconsiderado de mi parte, perdone usted noble caballero.

-Su alteza yo seré su almohada cada vez que usted así lo desee, usted solo tiene que pedírselo a este humilde servidor – dijo mientras se inclinaba – Ahora si me sigue –dijo mientras una vez más le ofrecía el brazo del que ella gustosamente se sujetó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat! Ni sus personajes son míos**

 **Me alegran tanto sus comentarios y que disfruten esta historia**

 **Sumi onechan te aseguro que tu no quieres escuchar lo que yo pienso de Saena. Gracias por tus comentarios. Si yo también estoy segura que Kyoko no se quería levantar**

 **Oriquedeaazul que bueno que te gustara**

* * *

La llevo hacia una de las piedras y la ayudo a sentarse. Ella se quitó las bailarinas y sumergió los pies en el agua. Él por su lado se dirigió a una roca más grande y alta en una parte poco profunda del rio.

El agua golpeteaba suavemente la roca, el sol se reflejaba en el agua cristalina haciéndola lucir como un espejo bajo el cielo azul.

Se paró sobre la roca, tomo impulso con sus piernas y salto hacia el cielo, mientras descendía sus piernas extendidas pasando sobre su cabeza, el sol iluminándolo haciéndolo parecer un ser etéreo, sus ojos brillantes de la emoción, el cabello moviéndose suavemente. Aterrizó elegantemente en el agua, a la vez que era cubierto por las múltiples gotas de agua que salpicaron debido al impacto.

-…

-Kyoko chan

-…

La imagen quedaría gravada por siempre en su mente. La luz del sol y su propia luz se mezclaban concediéndole la apariencia de un ser fantástico mientras se movía, el goce reflejado en su rostro. Él había vuelto a volar para ella. Miro fijamente como él se acomodaba los cabellos húmedos a causa del agua y sus ojos no pudieron evitar notar como la camisa blanca ahora húmeda se trasparentaba dejando ver su muy definido pecho y abdominales. De pronto una mano se estaba moviendo frente a sus ojos

-Kyoko chan, la tierra llamando – Movió una mano enfrente de ella.

-Ah…. mmm…eh…- Rojo todo lo que se podía ver de Kyoko era rojo, se podía pensar que se había insolado

Splash!

Ren había cogido un poco de agua y se la había arrojado a Kyoko

-Ah ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Kyoko sorprendida por el agua que le había arrojado

-Estas tan acalorada que yo solamente estaba ayudando a refrescarte – fingió inocencia – además – dijo mientras se agachaba

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto genuinamente curiosa

-No es justo que yo sea el único cubierto de agua – dijo - y antes de que Kyoko pudiese reaccionar le arrojo una gran cantidad de agua con las manos.

-Tú…tú me las pagaras y se bajó de su improvisado trono

-y que piensas hacer Kyoko chan – canturreó.

-Ya lo veras

Durante la siguiente hora corrieron, se salpicaron de agua, se escondieron, jugaron cual dos niños pequeños. Kyoko se escondía detrás de una de las rocas más grandes tratando de esconderse y sorprender a Ren.

-Te tengo – susurro Ren a su oído desde su espalda, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la sujetaba.

Kyoko dejó escapar un grito seguido de risas – Tramposo.

Se giró quedando totalmente abrazada a Ren, ambos totalmente mojados, con sus cabellos pegados a su rostro, sumergidos en la vista del otro. Ren lentamente la atrajo hacia él y se inclinó, mientras ella utilizaba su mano libre para amarrarla alrededor de su cuello, no había duda en ninguno de esos ojos, sus labios se rozaron por un instante cuando el sonido del aleteo de una bandada de garzas acabo con la magia del momento

Kyoko automáticamente se separó de él – sin mirarlo a la cara

Ren se pasó la mano por los cabellos antes de hablar

-Diría que siento lo que acaba de pasar…, pero la verdad es que no lo hago

-…

-Sera mejor secarnos si no queremos resfriarnos. Vamos le ofreció la mano… una mano que ella tomo

 **Las reviews son el alimento de mi alma. Así que ya saben!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni skip beat!, ni sus personajes son míos

Más vale tarde que nunca. Aquí el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

* * *

Claramente ninguno de los dos lo había pensado detenidamente antes de decidir que tirarse agua el uno era una buena idea. Aquí estaban ahora empapados de pies a cabeza con solo una pequeña toalla para secarse.

Ren empezó a quitarse la camisa

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! , porque te estas desvistiendo, dijo Kyoko tratando de mirar a cualquier parte excepto el torso desnudo de Ren.

\- Pues es obvio no, si nos quedamos con la ropa mojada nos vamos a enfermar, además si la coloco por allí –dijo señalando las ramas de unos árboles, el sol la secara rápido.

Kyoko no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran por su espalda, los músculos de su espalda estaban perfectamente delineados, hombros fuertes, espalda ancha.

Lo vio regresar y buscar algo dentro del bolso. Al encontrarlo se dirigió hacia ella.

-Sabía que había traído una de repuesto.

-Kyoko chan quítate ese vestido o te vas a enfermar

-¿QUE? NO, no hay manera prefiero enfermarme a quedarme des- desnuda, dijo abrazándose a sí misma.

-O te lo quitas tú o te lo quito yo… – dijo en con un tono lleno de coquetería - Kyoko palideció y se alistaba para correr.

\- Además ¿quién dijo que te ibas a quedar desnuda? Toma- dijo pasándole un rollo de tela blanca.

-…¿Una camisa? – pregunto Kyoko su cara reflejando su confusión.

-Siempre traigo una extra en mi bolso y seguramente te cubrirá lo suficiente mientras se seca tu vestido. Ahora ves a cambiarte detrás de esos árboles.

Lo miro con desconfianza

-Prometo no mirar – palabra de hada

-Kyoko iba camino hacia los arboles cuando su mente proceso lo que acababa de decir y le grito

-Pero si tú no eres un hada

-…eso es lo mejor que te puedo dar

Y ella se hizo camino en medio de los arboles asegurándose que él no la viera

Ren tenía razón la camisa le quedo prácticamente como un vestido, de largo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y las mangas le cubrían más allá de las manos. Le daba vergüenza que Ren la viera así pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Cuando Ren la vio se le corto la respiración era como una visión sacada de sus sueños, esos sueños donde daba rienda suelta a todo su deseo, los botones superiores abiertos le dejaban entre ver su clavícula y se preguntó cuál sería el sabor de la piel de su cuello, su vista se desvió a sus piernas largas, torneadas en otras palabras perfectas, sintió como el deseo se abría paso rápidamente en su cuerpo. Un sonido de exasperación llamo su atención y noto como Kyoko luchaba tratando de recoger las mangas de la camisa.

Se levantó y fue hacia ella

-Ven, Déjame ayudarte con eso

Tomo la manga derecha y la fue recogiendo sobre su brazo.

Kyoko trataba de no dejar escapar soniditos de placer cada vez que la piel de sus manos rozaba con la de sus brazos dejando una sensación cosquilleante, que hacia parecer que en vez de sangre por sus venas corrieran ríos de fuego.

-Listo… Ahora ven aquí –dijo señalando la manta mientras se sentaba

Ella se sentó y tomo una de las manzanas de la canasta y empezó a pelarlas y hacer conejitos con ella. Cuando sintió algo en su cabeza, volteo para encontrarse con Ren arrodillado detrás de ella con una toalla en las manos

-Corn ¿qué haces? – dijo totalmente avergonzada

-Secarte el cabello para que no te enfermes

-Pero yo puedo hacerlo…

-No, no puedes, tú tienes que terminar de hacer estos conejitos de manzana – dijo mientras cogía uno y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-¡Oye! Ese era mío – dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-Ya no, a menos que quieras compartirlo conmigo.

-…

-Eso supuse, ahora se buena y deja que te seque el cabello.

Si Kyoko fuese un gato a estas alturas estaría ronroneando de placer, cuando Ren dejo de suministrar los mimos a su cabello casi llora de la frustración. Se había sentido tan bien que quería correr y esconderse debajo de una piedra a causa de sus impuros pensamientos

* * *

Se acerca el final! Me ha hecho llorar mientras lo escribía

Como siempre gracias por su apoyo. Ustedes hacen esto posible

Los reviews son el alimento de mi alma! Sobre decirles el resto XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad**. Skip beat! Ni sus personajes son mios

* * *

Kyoko jugaba con el conejito. Cuando reunió el valor para hacer una pregunta que le seguía rondando la mente después de escuchar la historia de Ren

-¿Has vuelto a verlos?

-… ¿A quiénes?

-A tus padres

-A mi padre lo vía hace poco, a mi madre… no lo veo o hablo con ella hace cinco años

Kyoko jadeo.

Ren sabía que en este momento ella debía estarlo odiando, ella desde niña lo único que quiso fue la atención de su madre, que aunque fuera por una vez la reconociera y ella se lo había negado hasta el punto de negar su existencia; y él por el contrario había dejado atrás a sus padres sin miramientos a pesar de que siempre estuvieron allí para él, siempre siendo todo lo que un hijo podía querer, se había marchado y roto su corazón

-¿Por qué? – pregunto con genuino interés y preocupación

-Al principio necesitaba alejarme de todo, reconstruirme. Con el tiempo me prometí que regresaría cuando pudiese alcanzar a mi padre y ahora bueno…creo que tengo miedo de que allá pasado demasiado tiempo y sea muy tarde. Que ya no halla espacio para mí en sus corazones. El miedo me paraliza.

-Sabes Ren, yo no soy la indicada para decir esto y mucho menos un buen ejemplo dadas mis circunstancias – dijo tratando de ocultar el rastro de dolor que paso por su rostro; pero si tus padres te dejaron ir, si respetaron tu decisión estoy segura de que te aman y no creo que el tiempo haya cambiado eso, seguramente están esperando el momento en que tus pasos te lleven de vuelta a casa, que la vida les devuelva lo que un día les arrebato.

-No debes tener miedo, aunque no sirva de mucho yo estaré a tu lado. Así que no deberías hacerlos esperar más. No cuando tienes la oportunidad – dejo escapar una sonrisa triste

-Sabes mi madre te adorara apenas te conozca –ella se sonrojo – y mi padre bueno él ya te adora y te quiere como a una hija.

-No te entiendo. Yo no conozco a tu padre

Sí que lo haces – dijo mientras se levantaba

-Permíteme presentarme nuevamente – y haciendo una reverencia dijo

-Mucho gusto Kyoko chan mi nombre es Kuon. Kuon Hizuri

-tu…tu…tu eres el Kuon de Otosan?...Kuon…Corn – enrojeció recordando su interpretación de Kuon

-Sí y debo decir que hiciste un magnífico trabajo –dijo adivinando el tren de pensamientos de la chica.

Esta vez hasta la punta de sus orejas enrojecieron y escondió su cara entre sus manos

-Vamos Kyoko chan no te escondas, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse; además si te sigues escondiendo no te puedo mostrar lo que encontré. Esto automáticamente capto la atención de Kyoko y tomo la mano que él le ofrecía

* * *

El cosquilleo del pasto en sus pies, el suave sonido del viento como si fueran campanillas, el roce de las hojas al ser mecidas por la brisa era un oasis de tranquilidad y vida. Se adentraron algunos metros en la espesura del bosque fue entonces cuando Ren le hizo señales silenciosas para que mirara sobre un lugar. Entre las ramas y hojas jugueteaban seis pequeños y adorables tanukis

-Son hermosos, quisiera tocar uno.

-Lo siento Kyoko chan ver pero no tocar, sus padres deben estar cerca y no queremos ningún accidente, aun así no quería que te perdieras la oportunidad de verlos.

-Gracias

De regreso al claro Kyoko se no percato de la capa de musgo que revestía el tronco en el que piso, provocando inevitablemente que resbalara. Ren alcanzo a atraparla a tiempo, sin embargo al moverse para evitar su caída una rama le golpeo la frente

-Ouch!

-Ren ¿Estas bien? Déjame ver

-Estas sangrando. Lo siento, lo siento.

Después de inspeccionar la herida, noto que no era tan grave como parecía

-Probablemente se inflame un poco y tenemos que limpiarla para evitar que se infecte; será mejor apresurarnos. Tienes algo en ese bolso mágico tuyo que me ayude a curarte.

-Creo que tengo banditas

Kyoko frunció el seño

-Bueno con eso tendrá que bastar.

Una vez de regreso cogió un paño y lo remojo, para proceder a limpiar la herida.

-Corn ven aquí –dijo señalando su regazo, escasamente cubierto por su camisa

La orden lo cogió desprevenido

-Corn no tenemos toda la tarde, ven aquí para poder curar esa herida, no me perdonaría si te dejara una marca.

Ren se acomodó y opto por cerrar los ojos mientras Kyoko trabajaba en su frente. La sintió apartar delicadamente los cabellos de su frente, seguido por la suavidad de la tela sobre su herida. Su respiración se fue ralentizando hasta ser llevado al mundo de los sueños.

Kyoko finalizo su trabajo, le extrañaba que Ren no hubiese dicho nada en todo el rato, entonces se fijó en lo apacible de su rostro y en lo suave de su respiración

-Te has dormido – acaricio su cabello y en un impulso deposito un dulce beso en sus labios

-Gracias por todo – Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser arrastrada también al mundo de los sueños

* * *

Bueno ya solo queda el capitulo final y de pronto un extra,pero eso dependerá de ustedes.

Por cierto le voy a cambiar el nombre, no se que estaba pensando cuando se lo puse XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo de responsabilidad**. Skip beat ni sus personajes son míos

Y aquí está el capítulo final como prometí

 **Recomendación**. Cargar la canción de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso - Yuujin A-kun wo Watashi no Bansousha ni Ninmeishimasu y escucharla cuando vean el play. Si no quieren no importa igual no le quita la emoción XD

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos y puso automáticamente la mano en sus ojos para protegerse da la luz, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido y se acomodó en su almohada hasta que escucho un pequeño gruñido, seguido de un bostezo.

-Oh veo que ya despertaste- dijo con ojos aun adormilados

-Eso podría yo decir de ti – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona a lo que ella se sonrojo.

Ren la sintió removerse incomoda.

-Sera mejor que me levante, estás incomoda

-Ah! No, no me incomodas, solo me estiraba – además pareces estar muy cómodo – dijo mientras inconscientemente jugueteaba con los cabellos de él.

-Eso se siente bien

-…

-Tus manos en mi cabello – sus manos se detuvieron por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron y pudo notar el bonito sonrojo de sus mejillas antes de que sus manos volvieran a su cabello

Los dos permanecieron en silencio contemplando la magia que se reflejaba en el cielo, una indescriptible fusión de dorado, rosa y naranja, el sonido del agua fluyendo mientras disfrutaban de las últimas caricias del sol

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kyoko, mientras pasaba una de sus delicadas manos por su cabello

-… ¿Por qué te mentí? ¿Por qué no te dije la verdad?... ¿Por qué te bese? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto por ti? Supongo son algunas de las preguntas que querías hacer

Supongo que ya respondí a un par de ellas…, de las otras estoy seguro que sabes la respuesta en el fondo de tu corazón y si estas lista para escuchar la respuesta entonces te la daré.

-…

¿De verdad lo sabía? Las miradas, los gestos, sus sonrisas, sus palabras. Estuvo con ella cuando era una niña, estuvo con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, podría creer lo que le había dicho en Guam ¿podía creer que la amaba? Su corazón no podría soportar un golpe más pero tenía que saber.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, se levantó y dirigió a una de las orillas, se sentó en una de las rocas y miro los peces que se movían con la corriente. De pronto sintió un suave toque en su brazo.

-Dímelo…

-….

-Dame la respuesta – dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras se paraba frente a él

-…Porque te amo Kyoko, siempre lo he hecho – dijo mirándola a los ojos y sin moverse de su lugar

-¿Por qué?

-…

…¿Por qué me amas?

-Acaso es tan difícil de creer…, creo que la pregunta correcta seria ¿Por qué no amarte?

-Solo soy una principiante en el mundo del espectáculo, no soy hermosa como otras mujeres, no tengo familia, mi propia…madre me negó.

-Para mí tú eres hermosa. El brillo de tus ojos hace palidecer el brillo de las estrellas, cuando sonríes es como si el mundo se detuviera, amas incondicionalmente aunque crees haber perdido la emoción, trabajas duro, tienes una voluntad de acero. No entiendo como no lo puedes ver, todo de ti es hermoso, tú eres todo lo que necesito. –dijo mientras pasaba los brazos por su cintura y la atraía hacia él para que estuviera de frente a él

Que no tienes familia, por favor Kyoko tal vez tengas la familia más rara, diversa y sobre protectora que allá conocido. Tienes a Yukihito con sus extraños poderes sobre la tecnología y Kotonami san que aunque no lo reconozca abiertamente haría cualquier cosa por ti, ambos te protegen como si fueras su hermana pequeña, además tienes una hermana menor que te adora y es capaz de ponerle maldiciones a cualquiera que se atreva a dañarte, unos padres de acogida que cuidaron de ti cuando lo necesitaste, te apoyaron y alentaron para que persiguieras tus sueños, _'sin tener en cuenta que el Taisho podría hacerme picadillo en momentos con sus cuchillos'_. Un padrino extravagante al que le gusta hacer cosplay y vive obsesionado con la idea del amor, un auto proclamado padre que es una estrella del cine mundial y tiene un agujero negro como estómago y ni qué decir del pobre Sawara san ese tío que siempre se preocupa por ti a pesar que siempre es víctima de las locuras del resto de la familia.

Para mí eso luce como una gran familia de la que algún día me encantaría hacer parte – dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella.

* * *

 **PLAY**

Kyoko cerró los ojos y presiono su frente a la de Ren, sus brazos descansando sobre sus hombros abrumada por el peso de sus palabras, ¿podía creerlas?..., quería créelas, en el fondo de su corazón siempre lo supo, pero el miedo a que la dejaran no le había permitido verlo

No podía contener las lágrimas, tenía razón, como pudo pensar que estaba sola en el mundo, tenía una familia, no una familia convencional unida por lazos de sangre, no ,ella tenía una familia cuyos lazos eran mucho más fuertes que la sangre, esta era la familia que ella había elegido, era la familia que había llegado a atesorar. Y sobre todo este era el hombre que más amaba, amaba con locura, con ternura, con pasión, amaba con todo su ser y si era él, entonces estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer.

Ren sintió como gotas de agua caían sobre sus mejillas y subió su mano hacia la mejilla de ella y delicadamente con su pulgar, empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Ella abrió los ojos y verde se fundió con ámbar.

Él vio en sus ojos el brillo del descubrimiento, la reconciliación con el pasado, pudo ver felicidad y pudo verlo; pudo ver su amor por él. Sus ojos llenos de amor que hicieron que su corazón se hinchara dentro de su pecho y sonrió.

Ella lo amaba.

Lentamente cerro la distancia que separaba sus labios, sintió sus labios temblar ¿era ella o acaso era él? Sintió los brazos de ella aferrarse con más fuerza a su cuello. La beso con ternura sintiendo como ella tímidamente respondía. Apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de ella, mientras ella jugueteaba con su cabello, enviando deliciosas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Él tiempo se detuvo hasta que finalmente se separaron.

-Te amo – dijo Kyoko sin separarse de él, sus mejillas totalmente sonrosadas y él volvió a reclamar sus labios esta vez con más pasión a lo que ella respondió fervientemente.

-Kyo- Kyoko –dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras trataba de separarse de ella, pero ella seguía amarrada a él – y sin más fuerza se dejó hacer, la cargo y la puse contra la roca mientras dejaba suaves besos en su cuello y las manos de ella se movían y agarraban su espalda con fuerza, su toque sobre su piel desnuda eran como huellas grabadas con fuego.

Las manos de él en su costado, en su espalda en su cintura, sus labios dejando un rastro de besos de su cuello hacia su clavícula sus pensamientos estaban totalmente nublados, su corazón latía con toda su fuerza, mientras su piel se encendía con cada toque, cada beso- dejo escapar un gemido de placer

Ky- Kyoko si si-sigues haciendo eso mientras si-sigues vestida así –dijo con la respiración entrecortada -no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacer. Kyoko no entendía lo que quiso decir hasta que recordó lo que llevaba puesto y se sonrojo furiosamente y escondió su cara en el pecho de Ren llena de vergüenza.

-Vamos Kyoko chan no te puedes esconder el resto de la vida en mi pecho-dijo mientras soltaba pequeñas risas.

-Mírame.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos llenos de brillo, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios levemente hinchados con la piel sonrosada

-Te amo y prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado incluso cuando no lo este y tomando su rostro nuevamente, sello con un dulce beso su promesa. El bosque y el cielo como sus testigos

* * *

En un claro de un bosque cercano a la ciudad de Kioto, el sol moría en el horizonte siendo el único testigo de la magia de aquel momento único en la vida de dos personas que comenzaban un nuevo camino a las orillas de un rio.

No existían ni el príncipe ni la princesa de las hadas, pero en aquel lugar donde el destino quiso que se conocieran hace 10 años encontraron una magia única, la magia que podía salvarlos, se encontraron el uno al otro.

 **¡FIN!**

* * *

Mil gracias a todos los que comentaron, siguieron y le dieron favorito a esta historia especialmente a mutemuia, autica, rashel, JOYhime, SetsukaChoi, sumi onechan y skarllet

El estatus cambiara a completo, pero a lo mejor y le agrego un par de extras. Eso si no prometo nada. Ahora mismo tengo entre ceja y ceja otro curso alternativo al 223. Nos leemos!


	13. Epilogo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad. Skip Beat ni sus personajes son míos**

* * *

 **Epilogo**

 **8 años después**

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Kuon Hizuri y Kyoko Mogami volvieran a tomar por sorpresa al mundo del espectáculo al anunciar su compromiso.

-Kyoko ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. De todos modos mañana tengo cita con el médico

-Lamento no poder acompañarte tengo trabajo temprano

-No hay necesidad – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y él la presionaba contra su cuerpo

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Marco su celular una vez más y lo envió al correo de voz, no era propio de ella. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Acaso sus sospechas eran correctas?

Aquel día en el claro hace algunos años ella entendió que tenía una familia que la adoraba y que sobre todo lo tenía a él, sin embargo el daño que hizo su madre durante sus años de negligencia, abandono y finalmente con las palabras que cortaron su relación estaba hecho.

Hay heridas que se curan pero dejan cicatrices que no se desvanecen y él fue testigo de ello durante los años que habían compartido juntos, eran muy raras las ocasiones pero todavía a veces veía brevemente el dolor en sus ojos.

Hablo con la manager de Kyoko y esta le informo que ella le había llamado temprano y pedido libera su agenda, colgó y le pidió a Yashiro que cancelara el resto de su agenda también y se dirigió al apartamento que compartían, como lo suponía no estaba allí tampoco.

Tomo sus llaves y emprendió su camino hacia el lugar donde seguramente la encontraría

Camino por el lugar que había llegado hacer su segundo hogar, el lugar donde la conoció, donde confesaron su amor, donde le prometió que siempre estarían juntos y donde finalmente teniendo como testigos el mismo rio y el mismo cielo de años atrás le pidió que fuera su esposa, que compartiera su apellido, su vida, sus alegrías, sus tristezas. Escuchaba los pájaros cantar dulces melodías, el sonido de las hojas siendo mecidas por el viento. El olor a tierra húmeda y madera entremezclado con el aroma de los capullos de las flores abriéndose, trayendo su color y vida al bosque

Entro con cuidado y pudo ver la delicada figura de su prometida sentada en una de las rocas en las orillas del rio, los pies sumergidos en el agua, sus brazos abrazados sobre su abdomen contemplando el horizonte. El sol besaba su piel otorgándole un brillo único, el viento meciendo su azabache cabellera. Era la visión de una criatura etérea.

-¿Eres un hada? – pregunto mientras caminaba hacia ella

Kyoko volteo y le dedico una sonrisa triste

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? – dijo mientras él se sentaba a su lado

-Te conozco – dijo uniendo su frente a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-¿No vas a preguntar qué sucedió? – pregunto ella tratando de no llorar

-Me lo dirás cuando estés lista

-K..Kuon yo…-las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

-Shssss calma Kyo, recuerda que estoy aquí – la levanto un poco y la sentó en su regazo abrazándola contra su pecho.

-K..Kuon estoy….embarazada – dijo con su cabeza todavía en su pecho

Él deposito un beso en su cabello y la apretó con más fuerza

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces

Ella levanto su rostro y vio cómo sus ojos la miraban con más amor del que ella alguna vez creyó posible.

-Pero tengo miedo, que tal si….qué tal si no soy una buena madre y si soy como…esa mujer –traro de no ahogarse con las palabras.

-Tu nunca serás como esa mujer, este niño (a) será afortunado (a) de tenerte como madre, porque le darás todo ese amor que llevas dentro, les leerás cuentos sobre hadas y seres mitológicos que viven en bosques, ríos y praderas; les enseñaras a cocinar, amar con locura, dar todo por lo que quieren, estarás allí para velar sus sueños, los consolaras cuando les rompan el corazón e incluso les enseñaras a entrenar a esos adorables pequeños demonios tuyos- ante esto último dejo escapar una pequeña risa- y yo estaré a tu lado siempre

Lo miro con los ojos llenos de un nuevo brillo, ese brillo que le atribuyen a las mujeres que portan en ellas el milagro de una nueva vida y tomando la mano de él en la suya las dirigió hasta su todavía plana pancita

-Vamos a ser papás - y por primera vez desde que recibió la noticia sintió la felicidad embargar todo su cuerpo, corazón y alma. Sonrió porque la vida le daba un regalo más. Esta pequeña bendición era el fruto de su amor.

Y aquel lugar mágico una vez más presencio una magia mucho más poderosa y fuerte que cualquier otra. La magia del amor.

Mientras la nueva familia disfrutaba el resto de la tarde compartiendo en armonía con la naturaleza elfos de luz, alseides, dridas y pequeñas criaturas del bosque que habían llegado a amarlos cantaban y danzaban celebrando la noticia de la pronta llegada de su princesa

"A clearing close in the forest you'll find  
A fabulous banquet, a fairy ball  
If you close your eyes and you open your mind  
The veil disappears and you'll see it all"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Algunos años** **después**

Una niña de cinco años de hermosos cabellos rubios recogidos en un par de coletas y ojos dorados danzaba con las mariposas y jugueteaba con los pequeños elfos de luz que revoloteaban a su alrededor en un claro escondido en un lugar mágico cercano a la ciudad de Kyoto, cuando un pequeño niño de su misma edad cabellos azabaches iguales al plumaje de un cuervo y ojos azules vibrantes salió de entre los arbustos con un conejito en las manos, ramas y hojas enredadas en su cabello y ropa.

Cuando la vio dejo escapar un sonido de asombro y sin pensarlo le pregunto

-¿Eres un hada?

Ella lo miro con sus ojos dorados y dedicándole una sonrisa tan dulce y libre como solo los niños pueden hacer.

-Mmmm no, pero este lugar está lleno de ellas, pero son un poco tímidas… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

El niño solo asintió todavía cautivado por la belleza de la niña

-Yo soy Hikari, Hikari Hizuri y ¿tu?

\- Ryouta, Ryota Fuwa y este - dijo señalando a su felpudo amigo es tambor

-¿Vives aquí Ryouta kun?

-No, solo estoy con mis padres visitando a mis abuelitos y ¿tu Hikari chan? – pregunto tímidamente

-Vine de vacaciones con mis papás y mi hermanito – y luego de un momento añadió. Mañana voy a conocer a unas personas muy importantes para mamá… ¿Quieren jugar conmigo Ryota kun, tambor kun?

Jugaron en el claro corrieron, bailaron con las mariposas, chapotearon en el agua, Hikari hizo coronas de flores, mientras Ryota construyo castillos con piedras y arena, pretendieron ser príncipe y princesa, mientras las druidas, alseides y elfos de luz eran sus cortesanos

-Hikari – llamo una voz que se acercaba

-Me tengo que ir Ryouta kun, tambor kun, mi mamá me llama y acercándose deposito un beso en la mejilla del niño, sus pequeñas mejillas tiñéndose de un bonito rosado, sus corazones saltándose un latido

Kyoko se detuvo y vio la interacción de los dos chicos, esa escena le traía tantos recuerdos, vio a su hija depositar un beso en la mejilla del niño y como él pobre estaba totalmente ofuscado, vio a su hija correr en su dirección cuando el niño grito

-Hikari Fairy chan espero verte de nuevo

Ella girándose y dedicándole su más brillante sonrisa.

-Yo también Ryo kun

Una vez como si el destino lo hubiese querido las risas de niños invadieron aquel lugar mágico, tal vez este era el nacimiento de otra gran historia de amor.

* * *

 **NA. Aquí les traigo el epilogo de esta historia por la que siento un gran cariño. Me cuentan que tal ¿Le hizo justicia al resto de la historia?**


End file.
